


Squaring one's shoulders

by Syddoc



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, Growing Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 14:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syddoc/pseuds/Syddoc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's had new lives before... in a more literal sense than most people</p>
            </blockquote>





	Squaring one's shoulders

It’s her first day there. Luna University. Hallowed historic halls and all that. It’s enough to give even Melod… River Song pause.

Her first day of her new life. She’s had new lives before… In a more literal way than most of her fellow students could ever know…

She’s still a bit unsure. Regenerating into a toddler hadn’t prepared her for this. Who is she away from the Silence? Away from her caring father and oh so solidly there mother? Who is she now she can’t regenerate any more?

One thing is certain. No questions will be answered standing here outside the door.

River Song squares her shoulders, pushes her doubts aside and strides through the double doors of the lecture theatre towards her future.


End file.
